


Dinner With Dad

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [9]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 9 “You! Rest! Now!”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Dinner With Dad

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 9 “You! Rest! Now!”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter

Mel and Maggie don't get to see their father, Ray much and wanted to spend some time with him. He was in town, so they invited him to join them for dinner at the little diner near by. The sisters enjoyed their time with him and he enjoyed spending time with them too. They talked about what's been going on in their lives. You know the unusual. The occasional demon hunting, dating, what they're into these days and had fun reminiscing the past. 

Two hours went by and it was time to leave. As they were walking to their cars, a demon surprises them grabbing Ray and starts attacking him.

Maggie: (running to Ray) DAD!!

Ray: It will be alright little bug.

The demon was holding Ray by the throat and then threw him across the parking lot. Mel tried to freeze time to break Ray's fall, but it didn't work. 

Mel: DAD!!!

Maggie: DAD!!!

Maggie ran to Ray while Mel tried to stop the demon, but it was no use without the Power of Three.

Demon: (laughs) You're not going to be able to stop me without Macy. 

Mel: We'll see about that. 

She remembered her new power, molecular manipulation. She held out her hands and aimed them at the demon. Ice started to form on the demon and eventually blew him up into pieces.

Mel: (says sarcastically) Take that demon!

She runs to Maggie and Ray. They help him up and into their car. When they arrive at the Manor, Mel opens the door and she and Maggie help Ray inside and lay him on the sofa.

Mel: Macy!? Harry!? Are you here?

Macy and Harry come in from the kitchen laughing.

Harry: (sees the girls) How was your din…

Harry and Macy notice Ray lying on the sofa, beat up.

Macy: What happened?

Maggie: We were walking to our cars to go home when this demon showed up.

Mel: It grabbed Ray by the throat and threw him across the parking lot.

Ray: (holding his left leg) I think it's broken.

Harry walks over to him and kneels down. He heals Ray’s leg with the bright white light coming from his hand.

Ray: Thanks. BBC.

Harry: (laughs) No problem. You're family.

Macy: So. What happened to the demon?

Maggie: (smiles excitedly) Mel used her new power. Molecular manipulation and blew him up.

Harry: (looks at Mel) Well done.

Mel: (waves her right hand) Oh. It was nothing.

Ray: Nothing?! My Torito was amazing taking on that demon on herself. I'm so proud of you honey.

Mel: Thanks Dad.

Ray tries to get up, but is exhausted from the ordeal.

Maggie: (helps him back down) You should rest. You can stay here tonight and then go home tomorrow.

Ray: (tries to get up again) But my car.

Mel: (points her index finger at Ray) You! Rest! Now! Maggie and I will get your car.

Maggie: Yeah. You need your rest Dad. We'll be back in no time.

Ray: (reluctantly) Okay. 

Harry: Would you like some tea Mr. Vera?

Ray: Please call me Ray and yes, that would be great. Thank you.

Harry: (claps hands together) Coming right up.

Macy goes with Harry to help.


End file.
